osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Refer a Friend
Please do not use the code in the picture: it is a dummy account's code. Please find another code over in the wiki forums to use, as those codes belong to active players. Osawari Island supports a refer a friend system where players are given a unique code that when entered by another player both players are rewarded: however each player can only enter a code once, and rewards for the inviting player are functionally infinite. Set Up After a player clears Seraphina Academy, they unlock the invite friend screen. Once there, they will find a unique 21-digit code that to share, and a slot to enter a code from another player. Entering a code, and having other people enter a code generates player rewards, but each player may only enter a code once. While this system is designed to incentivize players to grow the game's community, It is a common practice for players to post codes on the wikia in hopes that new players will enter them and leave it at that. Again, do not enter the pictured code: it is not linked to an active account. Please find a code in the forums and enter that so that the other player may reap the invitation rewards also. Rewards The inviting player receives rewards on a ten player cycle. * First Player -- 100 Lovey Dovey Hearts * Fourth Player -- 1000 Gatcha Points * Seventh Player -- 5 Moves Up Drink 1s * Tenth Player -- Exclusive Eromon (Currently Harashima Yu) A player may only receive the Eromon reward once, after which reaching ten invites instead rewards them with a R+ Gatcha Ticket. The Invited Player is rewarded once with an HR+ Gatcha Ticket. All rewards are delivered to the postbox. Exploitation It is currently possible, on the Nutaku version of the game, for a player to create proxy account to bot their access code to. The easiest method to do this is the gmail dot. The Gmail dot exploit is caused because Gmail interprets exampleaddress1@gmail.com the same way it interprets example.address1@gmail.com by ignoring the all periods while sites like Nutaku see two different emails, leading to two account linked to the same email address. Because of the relatively small amount of effort required to reach the invitation stage, it may be economical for players to create ten proxy accounts at least once to grab the eromon, although every player doing so thoughtlessly would clog up a lot of name space for new players. For this reason it is recommendable players wanting to do this plan out a naming system that doesn't intrude on the name space of new players. * Username +number * Username +number to represent placement of periods * [Invitecode +Number * etc. At this time, it is unknown if or how Nutaku will punish players for using any exploits in their games, but caution is advised as their terms of service does allow them to discontinue any cheating players account (Terms of Use 3:26, 3:29, 3:30) . Category:Game Menu